The Grady Bunch
by LOLChanny819
Summary: "I can't believe you broke my DVD!" "Sorry, I didn't know!" "Get out!" "People don't yell in The Grady Bunch, Sonny." "Wait, what?" Where was I... "Yeah. Welcome home. I'm Allen, your maid." "You mean Alice?" "No, Allen." Okay then...


Disclaimer: Hmm. Well, even though my birthday just passed, I still don't own SWAC. I told my mom that's what I wanted, but all I got was this stupid t-shirt. Ha, get it? I also don't own The Brady Bunch. But that's be pretty cool.

Hi, huggables! Yep, that's my official nickname for y'all. Okay, so I've had a few ideas roaming around in my head for a while now, and my goal for this one is to see how many reviews I can get, because, even if I botch this, it should still be a pretty good concept. Here we go. Lotta pressure, but you know.

The Grady Bunch

"You're so…so infuriating!"

"Don't you mean irresistible?" Chad shot back, stepping closer to me.

I refused to get lost in his eyes. I wasn't done yelling at him yet. "No! I meant 'jerk'. Because that's what you are Chad! When it comes down to it, you're just a spoiled, good for nothing brat who thinks he rules everything! Now give me back my DVD!"

He acted like this didn't bother him, but I saw hurt flash through his eyes. Good. Let him hurt for once. I'm tired of making this a one way masochistic plan. Let me share some of my pain. It's his fault I'm hurting, anyway. He doesn't love me. "You know Sonny, they don't like to yell on The Brady Bunch!"

I scoffed. "How would you know? Now give it back! I just got it, and your high pitched lady man voice will scratch it!"

He raised an eyebrow, refusing to lose his cool. "Lady man, Sonny, really?"

"That's what you are, isn't it?"

He glared at me. "You know Sonny, you say _I'm_ the brat, but how about looking in the mirror for once? You're a mean person, and you aren't all that Sonny! Just-just…..quit So Random! You were never any good anyways."

My jaw dropped. He would never know how much that hurt me. "Get. Out."

Chad looked surprised. "Wait, what? No, Sonny, I was…what? Wait, you don't get to be mad! You insulted me first!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry. But can I please have my copy of The Brady Bunch back?"

He smirked. "What's the magic word?"

I glared. "NOW!"

"Okay, geez!" he commented. "I didn't realize you liked Season Two that much!"

I sighed, my patience gone for the day. "Get out, Chad. I can't deal with this right now, okay? I worked really hard to get enough money for that DVD, and here you are, trying to ruin it. Please leave."

He laughed. "Look, Sonny, it's not like it's plastic. It wouldn't break if I….oops." A crack resounded through the air as the disc broke in half.

I began to hyperventilate. "If you don't leave in the next five seconds, I'm going to snap your neck."

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Sonny. Uh….bye!" And he ran out of the room.

I burst into tears, laying on the couch. It took me six weeks of chores to buy that DVD. My mom makes me put a lot of my money in the bank, and Chad just ruined all my weeks of bathroom cleaning, vacuuming, dish washing, dog walking, and everything.

I curled up in a little ball, sobs racking through my body. If only this were The Brady Bunch…

"_Oh, Alice? Could you come in here for a minute?" My voice rang through the room, resounding off the walls. I was surprised to see that I looked about thirty years older, with short blonde hair poking in every which way. I looked exactly like…no, it couldn't be. I couldn't be…the mom. Carol._

_I tried out the name, it coming out uncertainly on my lips. It seemed…right. Wait,t hen who was…Alice?_

"_Alice" walked into the room, a duster in one hand, a little maid outfit adorning his features. Wait, his? "For the last time, it's Allen!" Chad's nasal voice said angrily._

_I laughed timidly. "Right, sorry Allen. I just…miss Alice…"_

_He looked at me weirdly. "Alice is a character you made up. Now can I please take off this dress?"_

_I sighed, but before I could answer, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Hello, sweetheart." GRADY?_

_I pulled away, turning around to see an older Grady. "What?"_

_He laughed. "I asked if you missed me."_

_I took a shaky breath. "Yeah, sure…Mike?"_

_He nodded. "Honey, are you feeling okay? Do you know who you are?"_

_I shook my head, so Allen interrupted. Well, Chad, but you know. I'll call him Allen in my mind so I remember it. I just have to lose myself in the character, like I've been doing, it seems. I was surprised that the name came to me then, as I followed my advice. "Oh, of course. Carol Grady."_

_He nodded. "And I'm Mike Grady."_

_I took a deep breath. "Can I just…see the kids?"_

_He smiled at me and nodded. "Allen? Please?"_

_Allen nodded. "Right this way, Sonshine."_

_I gasped. "Sonshine?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah, it's my nickname for you, remember? I use it because you're so sunny all the time."_

_Suddenly, we were upstairs, and Nico, Tawni, Zora, Holloway, Wesley, Portlyn, and Chloe came out to meet me. "Mommy!"_

_I looked at them, then something came to mind. "Wait, why are there seven of you?"_

"_Oh, right. Sorry." Tawni said. And then she was gone._

"_No I want her back!" I said quickly, beginning to freak out. "Chloe, you can leave!"_

_Chloe nodded and disintegrated, Tawni reappearing in her place. "That's our neighbor, Chloe. I'm Marsha, this is Jan," and she pointed to Portlyn, "Cindy," Zora, obviously, "Greg," Nico, "Peter," And that was Wesley, "And Bobby." She pointed to Holloway._

_The kids all waved at me. I felt lightheaded, so I took a depe breath. "Ch-Allen, catch me." And then I remember blacking out._

_Twenty minutes later, I opened my eyes to see that I was in the living room, "Mike" and "Allen's" heads bent over me. "Sonshine…" Allen breathed._

_I nodded. "I'm okay. Allen, can I talk to you for a moment?" It was hard for me not to say Chad. I wondered why._

_He nodded, and we went to the study. "Yes, Carol?"_

_I took a deep breath. " I know this is going to sound completely crazy, but I don't belong here. My name is Sonny, and you're Chad. I belong in California, 2010. What do I do?"_

_He smiled. "Easy…tap your heels three times to get home."_

_I nodded, but then wrinkled my nose in confusion. "Wait, wrong classic, Allen."_

_He laughed. "Sorry, Sonshine. Just say, 'Grady Bunch'."_

_I nodded. "Grady Bunch."_

I woke up with a start. Woah. That was a weird dream. My DVD still lay on the carpet, broken in half. But, next to me, on the coffee table in the Prop House, there was something new.

I picked it up, and smiled. The Second Season of The Brady Bunch. Along with a note. It only said two words, but they meant more than anything else. "I'm sorry," was written in Chad's elegant script.

I smiled, putting down the DVD with the case still on it, untouched. Who needed The Brady Bunch? I had my own perfect world right here.

**Kay, huggables, my goal is to see how many reviews I can get, because I want to see what people thought of this strange idea. Like it? Hate it? You tell me! Love ya! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
